Keira Metz
|image = |caption = |appearance = Times of Contempt|affiliations = Lodge of Sorceresses Foltest|profession = Mage|abilities = |quest = Hunting a Witch An Invitation from Keira Metz A Towerful of Mice A Favor for a Friend For the Advancement of Learning The Battle of Kaer Morhen A Final Kindness}} Keira Metz is a sorceress, originally hailing from Carreras. She is a former advisor to King Foltest of Temeria, a role that has also been held by Triss Merigold, and Fercart. She is fond of luxury, despises the dirtiness of the outdoors, and is rather eccentric in nature. She makes aphrodisiacs, and is considered to be a nymphomaniac by Sabrina Glevissig. During the coup on Thanedd Island, she was thrown from a window by Artaud Terranova. She landed on Geralt of Rivia, who was passing below looking for his former ward, Ciri. Later, Keira became one of the youngest members of the newly formed Lodge of Sorceresses. It is speculated that, at the beginning of Chapter three, either Metz or Philippa Eilhart speaks to Triss Merigold through a mirror while Geralt is unconscious. In the Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, Kiera Metz is in hiding, fearing the wrath of the Witch Hunters. She is first encountered while pretending to be a Witch in the village of Midcopse. After spotting Geralt outside her cottage, Metz retreats to a secret, magically-generated chamber. She calls out to Geralt from the top of a magic bath, and, when he arrives, coyly presents the Witcher with a view of her nude form. Throughout her involvement in the Witcher 3, Metz keeps up a subtle, sexually-charged rapport with Geralt. In combat, Metz makes use of air magic, utilizing lightning bolts and levitation spells to battle multiple enemies. Journal entry :Geralt first met Keira Metz when she literally dropped on top of him out of nowhere. During the infamous coup on Thanedd Island, Keira was defenestrated and nearly landed right on the witcher's head. The next time Geralt saw her, in the swamps of Velen, was shocking in a different way - the luxury-loving sorceress was the last person he expected to see in such a grim and barren place. Geralt later learned the reason for this, and Keira's fate gave him ample fodder for contemplating the cruel whimsies of the wheel of fortune. Once the esteemed advisor to the now late King Foltest, she had been chased out of Temeria when she lost that ruler's trust. Later she joined the Lodge of Sorceresses, which earned her the hatred of Redania's king and Nilfgaard's emperor alike. Because of this, she had gone deep undercover, posing as a cunning woman, a village witch of sorts, deep in the Velen boondocks. It was not at all difficult to tell that she despised every minute of this. Keira then asked Geralt for another favor: lifting the curse from the tower of Fyke Isle. Curses and favors being what Geralt does best, he obliged. Keira had never stopped longing for the luster of life at a royal court. Thatch-roofed huts could hardly compare to elegant ballrooms and palace gardens. One day she decided to organize an interlude from Velen's grim atmosphere by treating herself to a sumptuous meal. If Geralt does not have sex with Keira: ::Acquiring the refined ingredients proved less trouble than finding an appropriate dinner partner - that is, until Geralt showed up. The witcher gladly accepted the sorceress' invitation for dinner - but showing unusual restraint, turned down her other, decidedly unambiguous propositions. If Geralt does have sex with Keira: Acquiring the refined ingredients proved less trouble than finding an appropriate dinner partner - that is, until Geralt showed up. The witcher gladly accepted the sorceress' invitation - and continued saying yes all evening. Sadly, an evening that started out so nicely ended quite unfortunately for the witcher. Keira put him to sleep with a secretly-cast spell. Clearly, she wanted to hide something from him... It turned out that Keira had played the witcher like a well-tuned harp, strumming all the right chords to keep him occupied while he stole the mage Alexander's notes from Fyke Isle. She was planning to use the notes as a bargaining chip while making a deal with Radovid. His plague research could be her ticket back to life without lice, ticks and omnipresent filth. :If Geralt convinces Keira to go to Kaer Morhen: ::In the end Geralt succeeded in sequelching Keira's mad plan to bargain with a man whose favorite negotiating tools were red-hot pincers and burning pyres. Keira changed her destination from Oxenfurt to the decidedly safer confines of Kaer Morhen. During the battle for Kaer Morhen Keira fought bravely against Eredin's minions and saved Lambert from certain death. Later it turned out that fighting side by side had forged a bond between Keira and Lambert and they decided to continue developing it after the battle was over. This confirmed my theory that witchers and sorceresses clearly share some mystical mutual attraction. If Geralt let Keira go parley with Radovid: ::Though her planned move was as stupid as it was risky, Keira was deaf to all Geralt's arguments, In the end he had to admit he had no right to stop her, and so Keira left, taking Alexander's notes with her. :: Notes * Geralt can murder Keira in an attempt to stop her from handing Alexander's research notes to Radovid as a bargaining chip to save her life and return her to luxury. * Geralt can convince Keira to go to Kaer Morhen instead of stopping her or allowing her to go to Radovid. :: Gallery Keira Metz.png|Keira's Gwent Card Keira_executed.png|Keira executed by Radovid Keira_and_Lambert.png|Keira and Lambert traveling together Video de:Keira Metz es:Keira Metz it:Keira Metz pl:Keira Metz Category:Characters Category:The Witcher 3 characters Category:Characters in the novels Category:Humans Category:Mages